urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Saintcrow
Lilith Saintcrow — Author Website Ragged Feathers – Bedraggled but proud. About the Author Lili Saintcrow was born in New Mexico (which probably explains everything, given the nuclear testing) and spent her childhood bouncing around the world as a military brat. She fell in love with writing in second grade and has done it obsessively ever since. She currently resides in the rainy Pacific Northwest with her children, dogs, cat, and assorted other strays, including a metric ton of books holding her house together. ~ from: Ragged Feathers – Bedraggled but proud. Genres * Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Stemapunk, PNR, Supernatural Thrillers, Romance, Romantic Suspense, Young Adult Fantasy, Writing Style * Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Hotter Than Hell * Those Who Fight Monsters * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance * Death's Excellent Vacation * Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters * Dark and Stormy Knights * Chicks Kick Butt * Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon ~ See also: List of UF Anthologies Freebies: * Cover Art: Artist * Gene Mollica— Jill Kismet series * Dan Dos Santos — Gallow and Ragged series * Craig White — Bannon & Clare series ~ See also: List of Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Goodreads | Lilith Saintcrow Quotes (Author of Working for the Devil) Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * The Books – Ragged Feathers ~ Author * ~ Goodreads * Lilith Saintcrow ~ FF * Lili St. Crow - FF * Lilith Saintcrow - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Lilith Saintcrow Author Page ~ Shelfari * Lilith Saintcrow: Dante Valentine, Jill Kismet, Bannon and Clare, Gallow and Ragged ~ Fictfact * Lilith Saintcrow | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Interviews: * * Author: *Ragged Feathers – Bedraggled but proud. *Goodreads | Lilith Saintcrow (Author of Working for the Devil) *Lilith Saintcrow - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community and Fan Sites: * Gallery of Book Covers Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged #1) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|1. Trailer Park Fae (June 23, 2015—Gallow and Ragged series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=http://www.lilithsaintcrow.com/the-books/gallow-and-ragged/ Working for the Devil (Dante Valentine #1) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|1. Working for the Devil (2006—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Art: Craig White |link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/41828-dante-valentine Dead Man Rising (Dante Valentine #2) .jpg|2. Dead Man Rising (2006—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/224220.Dead_Man_Rising The Devil's Right Hand (Dante Valentine #3) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|3. The Devil's Right Hand (2007—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/277896.The_Devil_s_Right_Hand Saint City Sinners (Dante Valentine #4) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|4. Saint City Sinners (2008—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1070553.Saint_City_Sinners To Hell and Back (Dante Valentine #5) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|5. To Hell and Back (2008—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1204424.To_Hell_and_Back set-Dante Valentine- The Complete Series (Dante Valentine #1 to 5) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|1–5. Dante Valentine: The Complete Series (2011—Dante Valentine series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7933814-dante-valentine The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|5.5. The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) by Trisha Telep—"Coming Home" by Lilith Saintcrow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance 1. Night Shift (2008)-Jill Kismet.jpg|1. Night Shift (2008—Jill Kismet series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2572997-night-shift Hunter's Prayer (Jill Kismet #2) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|2. Hunter's Prayer (2008—Jill Kismet series by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2737931-hunter-s-prayer Redemption Alley (Jill Kismet #3) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|3. Redemption Alley (2009—Jill Kismet series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6240539-redemption-alley Flesh Circus (Jill Kismet #4) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|4. Flesh Circus (2009—Jill Kismet series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6544193-flesh-circus Heaven's Spite (Jill Kismet #5) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|5. Heaven's Spite (2010—Jill Kismet series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7667523-heaven-s-spite Angel Town (Jill Kismet #6) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|6. Angel Town (2011—Jill Kismet series) by Lilith Saintcrow—Cover Art: Cslvin Chu|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9745506-angel-town Category:Authors